


Vane's confessions

by SmortBeanTM



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmortBeanTM/pseuds/SmortBeanTM
Summary: Vane finally summons his courage and writes a letter to Percival. Will Percival accept him? Will Vane find love?
Relationships: Percival/Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Vane's confessions

Dear Percy,

How are you doing? We haven’t seen each other for a while, I kind of missed you. Actually, I wanted to talk about something else... I have a confession to make...

Remember the first time we met? We were in the forest in Feendrache. I called you Percy and you threatened to kill me, your blazing red eyes burned into my heart. Your reaction was so cute, I couldn’t help but blush. That moment...was the moment I fell for you.

Your broad shoulders were always in my sight and the way you brush your hair makes my heart pound. The time you wet your hair and seeing you unbutton your shirt... I couldn't handle it. You could always find a way to charm me.

Your crimson eyes captured my soul since that fateful day, and I see them every night when I close my eyes. You may be temperamental and hot-headed, but you’re special in your own way. You’re charismatic, charming, confident, loyal, kind... I could go on and give a hundred reasons why I like you. I just want to snuggle with you and brush your hair until you fall asleep.

I know I'm just a vassal that doesn’t deserve your attention, but I just couldn’t get you out of my mind no matter how hard I try. I hope you feel the same way about me...

Perhaps you wanna go on a date with me?

With all my love,  
Vane

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of new at this and I need help improving my writing, so I want to hear your comments.


End file.
